


I'm No Angel

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' first night staying at the bunker after Dean finds him with April</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the way I imagine it would have gone if Dean hadn't told Cas he had to leave the bunker, except I tried my own little thing with Cas' wings burned onto his back, unlike how they are in the show. I may do more fics with the wings like that if you guys like it, but I'm not sure yet. Hope you guys enjoy it! It's kind of short, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out.

Dean led Cas to the bedroom he would be staying in and led him to the bed.  
“Here, sit, I’ll find you some clothes so you can shower.” Cas nodded and sat, waiting for Dean to come back. Dean returned a few minutes later with his Led Zeppelin shirt and a pair of jeans.  
“Are you hurt anywhere?” Dean asked, pointing to Cas’ cut cheek.  
“I don’t think so, although it feels like I may have some cuts on my back.” Cas replied.  
“Here, let me see it.” Dean walked toward Cas. Cas hesitated, then stood. He knew Dean wanted to clean his cuts, but he knew how he would react when he saw it. He unzipped his hoodie, then grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and throwing it on the bed. Dean let out a small gasp as Cas turned his back to him.   
Dean had seen angels die. He knew that when they died, their wings burned on the ground around them, but he didn’t know that when an angel fell, their wings were burned on their back.  
“Cas, I’m so sorry.” Dean said, feeling sadness for Cas. When he had called him, and heard about his falling, he knew it must be hard on him, but knowing that his wings were gone but still there, as a cruel reminder of the mistake he had made, it must be unbearable for him.   
Cas turned to face Dean, but his words couldn’t come out. Instead, he cried. He had held in his tears throughout falling, throughout living on the streets as a human, but now, seeing Dean with sadness and understanding on his face, he lost it.  
As Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, Cas put his face against Dean’s shoulder, burying it in his neck. He let out everything he had been feeling for the past week. Falling, becoming human, being stuck on his own, without anyone to help him as he discovered new feelings.   
They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Cas’ eyes finally ran out of tears. He pulled away from Dean, unsure of what to say. Dean didn’t know what to say either. Instead, Dean wordlessly led him to the bathroom a few doors down and began cleaning Cas’ cheek and other cuts on his body, then left for him to shower.  
When Cas got out of the shower, exhaustion had finally hit, and he walked to his bed, laying down. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Dean was in his room when he heard the water shut off. He was exhausted, but the thrill of having Cas back, and the worry of how Cas had broken down in his arms, kept him from sleeping. He had never seen Cas cry, and it hurt him to see him like that.  
He was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling when he heard a soft knock on his door.  
“Come in.” he sat up as Cas poked his head around the door. Dean could tell he had been crying again.  
“Cas, are you okay?”   
“Yes. I just had a nightmare, and I didn’t… I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Cas replied, his eyes watering again.  
“Come here.” Dean patted the bed next to him and Cas just nodded and lay down next to Dean. “Cas, you won’t be alone anymore. It’s okay, I’m here for you.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, who hugged him back, his head resting on Dean’s chest. He stroked Cas’ hair, feeling his t-shirt getting wet from Cas’ tears.   
Cas stopped crying a few minutes later, eyes drying out again, and exhaustion hitting once more.  
“Thank you Dean.” He fell asleep after he said it, and Dean smiled, his eyes growing heavy as well.  
“Of course.” He fell asleep as well, feeling the rise and fall of Cas’ chest falling into rhythm with his own.


End file.
